parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sawyer White and the Seven Characters (CoolZDane Style)
One of CoolZDane's movie-spoofs of "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs." Cast: *Snow White - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Prince Florian - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Queen Grimhilde - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) *Witch Grimhilde - Rhonda (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Doc - XR (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Grumpy - The Grinch (Dr. Seuss; Animated) *Happy - Booster Munchapper (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Sleepy - Screwie (Everyone's Hero) *Bashful - The Lorax (The Lorax; 2012) *Sneezy - Genie (Aladdin; 1992) *Dopey - Oh (Home; 2015) *The Magic Mirror - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Humbert the Huntsman - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Prince Florian's Horse - Great Prince (Bambi) *The Raven - Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) *Forest Animals as themselves Chapters: #Sawyer White Part 1 - Opening Credits/Prologue #Sawyer White Part 2 - Sour and Shere Khan/Sawyer Meets Danny ("I'm Wishing"/"One Song") #Sawyer White Part 3 - Sour's Dark Demand/In the Woods/Sawyer Runs Away #Sawyer White Part 4 - Sawyer's Forest Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") #Sawyer White Part 5 - Sawyer Discovers a Cottage/"Whistle While You Work" #Sawyer White Part 6 - Meet the Characters ("Heigh-Ho") #Sawyer White Part 7 - Sawyer Explores Upstairs #Sawyer White Part 8 - Searching the Cottage #Sawyer White Part 9 - The Characters Discover Sawyer/Sawyer Meets the Characters #Sawyer White Part 10 - Bedroom Argument/Supper Not Ready Yet #Sawyer White Part 11 - "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Characters' Washing Song)" #Sawyer White Part 12 - Deceived/Sour Disguised Herself #Sawyer White Part 13 - "The Characters' Yodel Song" #Sawyer White Part 14 - "Someday My Prince Will Come"/Bedtime #Sawyer White Part 15 - Rhonda's Evil Plan #Sawyer White Part 16 - The Characters Leave For Work #Sawyer White Part 17 - Sawyer Meets Rhonda #Sawyer White Part 18 - A Race Against Time #Sawyer White Part 19 - Sawyer's Death and Funeral #Sawyer White Part 20 - True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After #Sawyer White Part 21 - End Credits Trailers: *Sawyer White and the Seven Animals (2001 Villains) Trailer/Transcript *Sawyer White and the Seven Animals (2001 Disney Classics) Trailer/Transcript *Sawyer White and the Seven Animals (2001 Dwarfs' Names) Trailer/Transcript Movie Used: *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Clips Used: *Cats Don't Dance *Horton Hears a Who (2008) *The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Show) *How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) *Everyone's Hero *The Lorax (2012) *Aladdin (1992) *The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *Aladdin (TV Show) *Home (2015) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Lion King (1994) *Bambi *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie *Goliath II *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Boo to You Too Poster: SW&t7A_poster.jpg|Original Sawyer_White_poster_V2.jpg|Remake Gallery: Sawyer-2.jpg|Sawyer as Snow White Danny-1.jpg|Danny as Prince Florian 2008_horton_hears_a_who_015.jpg|Sour Kangaroo as Queen Grimhilde Rhonda-agent-12-the-penguins-of-madagascar-65.4.jpg|Rhonda the Walrus as Witch Grimhilde XR.png|XR as Doc The-grinch.jpg|The Grinch as Grumpy Booster.jpg|Booster Munchapper as Happy Screwie.jpg|Screwie as Sleepy Lorax.png|The Lorax as Bashful Genie 1st Film.jpg|Genie as Sneezy Oh.jpg|Oh as Dopey Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as The Magic Mirror Mufasa Lion King .jpg|Mufasa as Humbert the Huntsman Bambi2preview.jpg~original.jpg|The Great Prince of the Forest as Prince Florian's Horse Vlad Vladikoff.jpg|Vlad Vladikoff as The Raven Category:CoolZDane Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow white spoofs Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:Google Drive Category:DeviantART